pokefannonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Noches en vela
Opening thumb|center|200 px Noticias funestas 1 de Octubre, 18:02 hrs - Primavera. Lyserg y Reenah caminan por las húmedas calles de Pueblo Celestic. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la señora del hostal, llegaron al ayuntamiento, listos para que el chico se inscribiera. Aun así, no fue posible debido a que el lugar se encontraba cerrado. Uno de los cuidadores de allí les dijo, con mucha amabilidad, que vinieran durante la mañana siguiente. No quedaban muchos cupos, pero si llegaban temprano tal vez podrían inscribirse y participar. Debido a ello, decidieron ir a comer. Reenah: (caminando, enojada) ¡Si tan sólo no fueras tan irresponsable! ¡Ya estarías inscrito! Lyserg: (apenado) Ya dije que lo sentía... No me sigas retando, Ree. Reenah: (le golpea el brazo) El Sr. Backlot nos pagó los pasajes específicamente para que participaras. ¡Mal agradecido! Lyserg: (adolorido) ¡Lo sé! ¡Me levantaré temprano mañana y lo haré! Deja de golpearme... Reenah: Además, ¿qué hacías con Rika? Pensé que se llevaban mal. Lyserg: (indiferente) Nos llevamos mal, Ree. Sólo tuvimos una batalla... Además, no deja de reírse de mí y de tratarme mal. Reenah: (incrédula) Espero que sólo sea eso. Después de lo que sucedió con Clara... Lyserg: (sonrojado) ¡No hablemos de eso! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Además, soy novio de Mayl...! (se detiene en seco) Reenah: (sorprendida) ¿Qué sucede, Ly? Lyserg: (desvía la mirada) Nada, sólo... es incómodo. No sigas, por favor. Reenah: ¿Sucedió algo con Maylene? No terminaste de decir su nombre siquiera. Lyserg: (agacha la mirada) Prefiero no hablar de eso, Ree... Lyserg avanza un poco más rápido, dejando a Reenah atrás. No quiere hablar de ello hasta saber qué sucede y tener claridad de lo ocurrido. Reenah lo observa, algo apenada. Quiere ayudarlo, pero no sabe cómo. Se esfuerza por alcanzarlo y lo toma de la mano. Reenah: Sé que no quieres hablar ahora, pero... ¿Te parece si entramos a comer a aquel local? Lyserg: (sonríe, algo triste) Sí, hagámoslo. Gracias, Ree. Reenah sonríe, tiernamente. Ambos entran al local y piden un par de sandwiches en promoción. Además, piden un par de Sodas Pop, frescas y deliciosas. El lugar es espacioso, lleno de mesas de madera, pero está un poco vacío. Tan sólo un par de lugares están ocupados. Un gran televisor muestra las noticias de la región, en el noticiario central. Lyserg mastica su comida con calma, disfrutándola al máximo. Reenah, por su parte, parece devorar el sandwich. De pronto, la voz del presentador comienza a hablar sobre el incidente ocurrido en Ciudad Eterna. Presentador: A tan sólo tres días de la tragedia ocurrida en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Eterna, nueva información sale a la luz. Lyserg: (sorprendido) ¿Qué sucedió allí? Presentador: La policía ha establecido que el ataque fue responsabilidad del Equipo Galaxia. Los sujetos, armados y acompañados por Pokémon, irrumpieron la madrugada del lunes pasado en el Centro Pokémon, provocando un feroz incendio que destruyó el lugar casi por completo. Reenah: (frustrada) No puede ser... Esos desgraciados volvieron a atacar... Presentadora: Afortunadamente no hubieron víctimas fatales, pero sí una gran cantidad de heridos, entre los que se registran alrededor de 12 personas y 8 Pokémon. El motivo del ataque es desconocido, pues ningún Pokémon fue robado y tan sólo las habitaciones fueron saqueadas. Afortunadamente, la acción de la Policía, de la Líder Gardenia y de entrenadores desconocidos logró detener el ataque. Presentador: Así es. Ahora les compartiremos unas imágenes filtradas hace poco, donde se ve a una de las líderes del Equipo Galaxia escapando en un helicóptero. Lyserg y Reenah observan con atención. En las escenas, grabadas con un celular, se aprecia una gran cantidad de humo. Una chica con el traje del equipo Galaxia escapa junto a su Skuntank. Lyserg la observan, creyendo que es Lalande, pero nota que no comparten el mismo color de cabello. En el suelo, la líder Gardenia y un Roserade atacan el helicoptero, pero fallan el ataque. A la vez, aprecian cómo una chica cuida a un joven entre sus brazos, acompañados de un Bulbasaur. La grabación termina ahí. Sobresaltados, Lyserg y Reenah se levantan al mismo tiempo. Esa era Ciela. Lyserg: (preocupado) ¡Ree, era Ciela! ¡Ese es su Bulbasaur! Reenah: No puede ser... El chico en el suelo... Lucía como Marco. Tenemos que llamarlos, de inmediato. Lyserg: Vamos afuera, aquí hay mucho ruido. Reenah asiente y ambos salen del local. Se alejan un poco del bullicio, entrando a un pequeño callejón. Lyserg marca el número de Marco, pero dice que el teléfono está desconectado. Reenah decide llamar a Ciela. Tras unos segundos, una voz suena del otro lado. Ciela: (con la voz algo ronca) ¿Reenah? ¿Reenah, eres tú? Reenah: Gracias al cielo contestaste... ¡Sí, soy yo, Reenah Masters! Lyserg: (aliviado) Ponlo en altavoz... Reenah activa el altavoz y ambos escuchan a Ciela, que parece emocionada. Tiene la voz algo más ronca que de costumbre, posiblemente debido al humo que inhaló durante el incendio del Centro Pokémon. Ciela: ¡Me alegra tanto que llamaran! Con toda la convulsión de los últimos días no pude siquiera avisarles... Lyserg: ¿Cómo están? Vimos un vídeo sobre lo sucedido en Eterna. ¿Marco está bien? Reenah: Calma, Ly... En el vídeo vimos a una chica como tú sosteniendo a un chico en sus brazos. Pensamos que eran ustedes. Ciela: (algo apenada) Éramos nosotros... Todo sucedió muy rápido, realmente sigo sin entender qué pasó. Nos atacó el Equipo Galaxia. Al parecer, querían una de las tablas de Marco. Aunque luchó para protegerla, una de las Comandantes lo derrotó. Gardenia y yo apenas pudimos rescatarlo... Reenah: (preocupada) No puede ser. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Está herido? Ciela: Tiene el hombro lesionado. Se lo dislocaron al luchar y recibió muchas heridas. Además, aspiró demasiado humo. Combusken y él estuvieron inconscientes por casi dos días. Lyserg: ¿Dónde están ahora, Ciela? Ciela: En el Centro Pokémon de la ruta 206. Estamos viajando a Oreburgh junto a Roark, el líder de la ciudad... Oh, espera, ahí viene Marco. ¡Marco, ven! Lyserg y Reenah están al teléfono. Los chicos respiran aliviados. Al menos, ambos están a salvo. A pesar del terror, los chicos están bien. Marco: Hola, chicos... Lamento causarles problemas. Las cosas se salieron de control el otro día. Reenah: ¡No te preocupes, Marco! ¡Esto no es tu culpa! Lyserg: Nos alegra mucho que esté a salvo... ¿Están con Roark? Marco: (ríe) Sí, estamos con él. Le pedí un poco de ayuda. Fue realmente aterrador... De no ser por Ciela... no imagino que podría haber pasado. Lyserg: El Equipo Galaxia no se detiene. Hay que ponerles un freno, de una vez por todas... Marco: Chicos... Entiendo como te sientes, Lyserg.'' (respira profundamente) Creo que es necesario que nos reunamos a hablar en un tiempo próximo. Pero hasta que eso suceda, por favor, manténganse alejados del Equipo Galaxia. '''Reenah:' (decidida) No podemos, Marco. Lucharemos si es necesario. Lyserg y yo hemos mejorado mucho... No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Lyserg: No nos pidas que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados. Marco... Marco: Ly, de verdad, te entiendo. Sé lo que se siente esta frustración, pero por favor, no hagan nada apresurado. Lyserg: (poco convencido) Está bien, Marco. ¿Qué harán ahora? Ciela: Iremos a reuni... (Marco la hace callar) Perdón. Marco: Chicos, no puedo contarles nada por ahora, menos por teléfono. Hay una investigación policial que se está desarrollando. Por favor, entiéndanlo. (respira profundamente) Muchas de las tablas fueron robadas, así que iré a asegurarme de que la que está en Oreburgh permanezca a salvo. Ciela: Cuenten con nosotros, podremos hacerlo. ¿Ustedes dónde se encuentran? Lyserg: En Celestic. Participaré en el Torneo de los Guardianes... No sé qué haremos luego, pero, ¿quieren que vayamos pronto? Si es así, podríamos alcanzarlos en un par de días. Reenah: ¡Sí, es verdad! Podemos ponernos en marcha de inmediato... Marco: No, está bien. (sonríe) Disfruten del Torneo y vayan con calma. Tengan con cuidado, chicos... Ciela: Estemos en contacto, por favor.. Les hablaremos cuando tengamos la oportunidad. Reenah: (decepcionada) Está bien. Recupérate, Marco... Cuídense, por favor. Marco: Ustedes también. ¡Suerte en el torneo, Lyserg! Lyserg: (sonríe, desanimado) Gracias... Mejórate. Nos veremos pronto. La llamada se corta, de pronto. Es como si alguien la hubiese interrumpido. Lyserg y Reenah observan el PokéGear, perplejos. Marco y Ciela están involucrados en un tema muchísimo más serio de lo que son capaces de contar, al menos a través de una llamada. Los chicos deciden caminar de regreso al hostal, algo cabizbajos. Reenah: ¿Qué está sucediendo, Lyserg? Lyserg: No lo sé, Ree. Siento que el mundo está cayéndose a pedazos. Reenah: No quiero perder a mis amigos, a mi familia o a mis Pokémon por culpa de esos tipos. Lyserg: No lo permitiremos, Ree. Deberías hablar con Alex, dile que tenga cuidado. Por lo menos Tyler está acá, podremos advertirle directamente. Reenah: (asiente) Sí, la llamaré esta noche... Tú... ¿Podrías decirle tú a Aston? Me asusta hablar con él luego de lo que pasó. Lyserg: (sorprendido) Eh, sí, lo haré. No te preocupes. Vamos al hostal, ¿de acuerdo? Lyserg se sonríe a su hermana, tratando de darle algo de confianza. Aun así, en su interior, tiene miedo. ¿En qué se involucraron Ciela y Marco y por qué no pueden contarles? La escalada de violencia del Equipo Galaxia es de temer. Hay que estar atentos y pensar en todo. Los chicos regresan al hostal, agotados. Tyler continúa sin aparecer ni dar señales, pero los chicos prefieren no preocuparse. Salió en la mañana y no ha regresado. Volverá pronto, o al menos eso esperan. Reenah llama a Alex, preocupada, y le cuenta lo sucedido. Ambas charlan sobre el tema y se calman mutuamente. Se prometen estar a salvo y reunirse pronto. Nadie podrá detener eso. Por su parte, Lyserg llama a Aston desde la terraza. El chico responde con algo de indiferencia. Aston: Sí, Lyserg. Tendré cuidado. No suelo meterme en problemas, de cualquier forma. Lyserg: (sin prestarle atención) No es que lo tengas que buscar. Están sucediendo muchas cosas en la región y Reenah no quiere que te pase nada. Ten cuidado, por favor... Y avísanos si necesitas algo. Aston: ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo ella? Pudo llamarme si tanto le preocupaba. Lyserg: Aston, después de las cosas que sucedieron, no sabe cómo hablarte... (cambia su tono de voz a uno más serio) No la presiones. No tienes derecho a hacerlo. Aston: Da igual, Reenah no confía en mí. Dile que no se preocupe, haré las cosas solo. Lyserg: No hay necesidad de ser así. Ella... No simplifiques algo tan complejo para ella sólo porque estás molesto. ¿No se suponía que habían arreglado las cosas? Párate a pensar antes de decir que ella no confía en ti. Aston: (molesto) Ella pudo contarme y lo sabes. Soy, o era, su mejor amigo y aún así... Lyserg: (enojado) Sigues siéndolo, idiota. Deja de actuar como si todo el mundo quisiera dañarte. Es un tema complejo para ella. No tiene que ver contigo ni con nadie más. ¡Déjala en paz! Aston: Lyserg, tú no entiendes... Lyserg: (lo interrumpe) ¿No entiendo qué? ¿Que te enfades por cada cosa que no sale como tú quieres? Aston: ¡No es eso! ¡Yo...! ¡Yo debía saberlo! Lyserg: Ahora lo sabes... (respira profundamente) Cuídate, Aston. No te metas en problemas y asegúrate de estar bien. No le causes problemas a Reenah o te las verás conmigo. Lyserg cuelga la llamada, enfadado. La actitud de Aston lo enfada muchísimo. De pronto, su PokéGear comienza a vibrar nuevamente. Alguien lo está llamando. Asumiendo que es Aston, Lyserg contesta, molesto, casi gritando. Lyserg: (muy enojado) ¿Qué quieres? ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti! Maylene: (sorprendida) Lyserg... Lyserg abre los ojos, sorprendido. Ni siquiera vio quién llamaba. La voz de Maylene suena del otro lado de la línea, algo apenada. Maylene: (apenada) No tienes por qué tratarme así... No sé qué hice para que seas así de violento. Lyserg: (muy complicado, se le enredan las palabras) Lene, no, no era para ti... Disculpa. Estaba... No te respondería de esa forma... Maylene: (algo indiferente) Da igual, Lyserg. Lo hiciste. No sé qué sucede en tu día a día, pero no te desquites conmigo. Perdón si hoy fui algo cortante... No esperaba que reaccionaras de esta manera. Lyserg: (apenado) Lene, no es eso. Por favor, déjame explicarte... Maylene: (respira profundamente) No, Ly... Estoy algo molesta. Aun si tienes un motivo, prefiero no escucharlo ahora. Por favor, hablemos mañana. Ten buenas noches, te quiero. Lyserg: Lene, no, por favor... Yo también te quiero... La llamada se corta, de pronto. Lyserg observa su PokéGear, frustrado y entristecido. Todo ha escalado muy rápido, sin que él se diera cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo. Camina lentamente hasta la habitación que comparte con su hermana y la ve, allí, sobre las frazadas de la cama. Se ha quedado dormida nuevamente. El chico le tiende una frazada encima y le da un beso en la frente. Va al baño, se lava los dientes y se pone el pijama. Se acuesta en la cama de al lado y, mientras apoya su rostro en la almohada, comienza a llorar. Lágrimas silenciosas de alguien que no quiere incomodar a nadie. Poco a poco, cae dormido sobre la almohada húmeda, bañada un tibio llanto. ¡Inscripciones, al fin! 2 de Octubre, 8:30 hrs - Primavera. A diferencia de los días previos, el sol aparece por la mañana, iluminando aquel pueblo entre las montañas. En la habitación del hostal, Reenah mueve a Lyserg, que no despierta. Parece agotado y apenas reacciona. Sólo un chorro de agua de Bubbles logra despertarlo, sobresaltado. Lyserg: (levantándose de golpe) ¡¿Qué, qué pasa?! Reenah: (risueña) No despertabas, así que le dije a Bubbles que te lanzara agua. Bubbles: (sonriente) ¡Aziuuuuu! Lyserg: (se restriega los ojos) Disculpa, no... no dormí bien. Me iré a duchar... Reenah observa a su hermano, algo preocupado. Tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, como si hubiese llorado. El chico camina lentamente, llevando su toalla y utensilios de aseo al baño. Reenah: (casi sin querer) Ly... ¿sucedió algo anoche? Lyserg: (voltea, algo sorprendido) ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Reenah: Tus ojos... es como si hubieses estado llorando. ¿Pudiste hablar con Aston? Lyserg: (sonríe, muy falsamente) Ah, no es nada. Anoche me golpee el dedo pequeño del pie contra la cama y lloré de dolor, jajaj. Y sí, hablé con él... (miente) Dijo que tendrá cuidado y te mandó saludos. Reenah: (asiente, tontamente) Oh, ya veo... Bueno, ve a ducharte. Te esperaré abajo. Iré a ver si Tyler anda por acá... Lyserg: (asiente) Sí... La chica deja la habitación y él entra a la ducha. Se desnuda poco a poco, con mucho sueño. Observa su cuerpo frente al espejo. Desde que inició su aventura tiene algunas marcas nuevas, cicatrices hechas en distintos momentos. Con algo de torpeza rompe el yeso de su brazo, humedeciéndolo y haciéndolo trizas. Mueve su codo y su mano, en libertad tras varios días. Aun duele en ciertos movimientos, pero no le importa. Entra a la ducha y se deja empapar por el agua tibia que recorre su cuerpo con rapidez. Lyserg: Lo lamento, Ree, pero prefiero no contarte lo que dijo Aston. No necesitas pasar por eso de nuevo. Al salir de la ducha, seca su cabello con la toalla, para empaparla luego sobre su cuerpo. Poco a poco, se viste y ordena sus cosas. Lava sus dientes y sale del baño, en busca de Ree. La encuentra en el primer piso, charlando con la dueña del hostal. Anciana: No, no apareció anoche. Pero sus cosas siguen acá... A decir verdad, ha llegado tarde casi todos estos días. Algo magullado... Debe estar entrenando muy duro para el Torneo de los Guardianes. Reenah: (preocupada) Aun así, me preocupa mucho no saber de él. No ha contestado su PokéGear... (voltea) ¡Ly, ya acabaste! Demoraste muy poco... (mira el brazo del chico, descubierto) ¿Y tu yeso? Lyserg: (sonríe, sin ánimo) Decidí quitármelo. De cualquier forma, sólo debía usarlo un par de días más. ¿Vamos? Quiero alcanzar un cupo. Reenah: Está bien, pero ten cuidado de hacer movimientos bruscos. ¡Gracias por su ayuda, sra. Whitehill! Sr. Whitehill: ¡No te preocupes, mi niña! Les avisaré si el chico aparece por aquí. Reenah: ¡Gracias! Ambos chicos salen del hostal, caminando a paso lento. Las calles están secas, a diferencia del día anterior. Las hojas de los árboles vuelan empujadas por el viento, poco a poco. Lyserg las observa con melancolía. Aun piensa en lo sucedido con Maylene. Reenah lo mira, curiosa. Su hermano oculta algo, pero parece no querer contarlo. Decide no insistir. El par de jóvenes llega al ayuntamiento y entran hasta el hall, donde un chico muy amable los atiende. Lyserg le pregunta si aun hay cupos para inscribirse en el Torneo. Chico amable: ¡Sí, hoy es el último día! Quedan... (hojea los registros) Tres cupos exactos. ¿Van a inscribirse ustedes dos? Reenah: (sorprendida) ¡No, no! Yo no iba a participar... Sólo venía acompañando a mi hermano. Lyserg: (sonriendo) ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Te divertirás al menos... Reenah: No lo sé, debo practicar las combinaciones para el Concurso. Este mes serán presentaciones dobles y no he practicado nada... Chico amable: (apenado) Este Torneo es de formato single, lo lamento. El Torneo de los Guardianes siempre ha sido así. Lyserg: Ree, de cualquier forma, todo sirve para practicar... ¿Podrías participar, por fa? Sería genial luchar contra ti. Reenah: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? Lyserg: ¡Será entretenido! Podrías ver cuánto has mejorado desde que comenzamos a viajar. Además, eres muy fuerte... Quiero ver si puedo derrotarte. Reenah: (sonríe) Está bien, Ly. Lo haré, jaja. ¿Dónde firmamos? Chico amable: (toma un par de hojas) A ver, les resumiré las bases del Torneo. En primer lugar, este es un Torneo especial, que se realiza cada 2 años para conmemorar a los Guardianes de los Lagos. En segundo lugar, el formato de batallas varía a lo largo del Torneo, por lo que habrán batallas dobles y batallas single. En tercer lugar, es un torneo de eliminación directa. Si pierdes, se acabó para ti. Es simple... Finalmente, pueden inscribir un máximo de 6 Pokémon para participar, pero por un tema de protección y cuidado a los Pokémon exigimos un mínimo de 4 inscritos. El uso de ellos es libre, pueden repetirlos tantas veces como sea necesario en las distintas batallas... Para no sobrecargarlos y todo eso. (sonríe) ¿Todo claro? Lyserg: Fue mucha información de golpe, pero está bien. ¿Te convence, Ree? Reenah: (algo indecisa) Creo que sí, será una buena experiencia. Además, es bueno que mis Pokémon se hagan más fuertes. ¡Todo sirve, tú lo dijiste! Chico amable: ¡Genial, los inscribiré! Denme sus datos, por favor. Los chicos se anotan en una lista de papel, firmando los compromisos necesarios respecto de no cometer trampas o dañar seriamente a sus rivales. Además, entregan sus credenciales de Entrenadores al chico, que registra sus datos y los Pokémon que usarán. Lyserg registra a Flaaffy, Turtwig, Kirlia, Mienfoo y Mudkip, mientras que Reenah lo hace con Cyndaquil, Skiddo, Scyther y Marill. Al revisar al resto de los inscritos, Lyserg alcanza a ver el nombre de Tyler y el de Rika. Chico amable: ¡Genial, todo listo! Tomen este folleto, es el cronograma de actividades durante el Torneo. Durará 5 días. Hay una ceremonia de inauguración y todo eso. Revisen bien y no lleguen tarde. Reenah: ¡Muchas gracias! Estaremos atentos. Lyserg: ¡Gracias por todo! Los chicos salen del ayuntamiento, aliviados. Los esfuerzos del Sr. Backlot rindieron frutos. Ambos deciden ir de compras, a buscar ropa y cosas nuevas para alistarse para el torneo. Ambos acuden a un pequeño centro comercial ubicado a las afueras del pueblo. Lyserg: (con timidez) Ree... ¿Crees que cortar mi cabello sería una buena idea? Algo similar a como lo tenía en la escuela, hace unos años. He dejado que crezca mucho, ¿no crees? Reenah: (pensativa) Si eso es lo que quieres, no hay problema. Mi hermano es guapo como sea, jiji. Son los genes familiares... Peeeero, si es lo que deseas, ¡ven por acá! Toma de la mano a Lyserg y corre junto a él, hasta llevarlo a una peluquería cercana. Allí los atiende Paulo, el estilista más famoso del pueblo. Tiene la piel tostada y una prominente barbilla. Su cabello está ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás, muy a la moda. Reenah: (sonriente) Hola, venimos por un corte de pelo para mi hermano... Paulo: ¡Chicooooos, vengan acá! ¡Haré maravillas con ambos! Paulo toma a ambos chicos y los sienta en una silla a cada uno. Reenah protesta, pero Paulo la hace callar. Él sabe lo que ella necesita. Paulo: ¡Paulo sabe lo que ustedes quieren! ¡Tú, joven de cabello puntiagudo, atraviesas una crisis! ¡Un corte te vendrá bien! Lyserg: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes lo que...? Paulo: ¡Paulo lo sabe todo, querido! ¡Haré maravillas contigoooooo! Y tú, dulce princesa, te falta vida. Paulo nota que necesitas destacar más en el escenario. ¿Eres una idol, una coordinadora? Tu cabello es precioso, pero deberías cambiar esta cola de caballo. ¡Te haré un nuevo look, sin cortar tanto! Reenah: ¡No, no, yo sólo vengo a acompañar a Lyserg! (piensa un segundo) ¿Cómo sabes que soy coordinadora Paulo: (mueve sus tijeras a velocidades inhumanas) ¡Paulo ve las estrellas, querida! ¡Disfruten la experiencia de PAAAAAAULO! Paulo voltea la silla de Reenah, para que no vea el corte que prepara para ella. El hombre se mueve de manera extraña, cortando a gran velocidad. El cabello de Reenah cae y cae, espantándola. Llevaba más de 4 años sin cortar tanto su hermosa cola de caballo, que ve caer poco a poco. Paulo recorta un poco la chasquilla de Reenah y deja su cabello suelto. Poco a poco lo ordena, tratando de darle forma. Crea un par de trenzas a cada lado y las ata creando un pequeño moño pomposo, redondeado, en donde antes tenía la cola de caballo. Voltea la silla y la chica se ve a sí misma frente al espejo, impresionada. Su cabello luce fantástico, no muy distinto, pero sí diferente. No consigue explicarlo, pero parece otra persona. Lyserg: Te ves muy bien, Ree. Creo que hace años no te veía sin cola de caballo. Tu cabello parece una mezcla de helados, jaja. Reenah: (asombrada) Luce hermoso... Paulo: ¿Qué te dije? ¡Paulo sabe lo que buscas! Y ahora tú, jovencito, ¡experimenta el poder de Paulo! Lyserg: ¡No, espera, sólo quiero el pelo corto! Paulo: Shh, pequeño. Paulo lo sabe. Paulo no hará nada que moleste al joven. ¡Paulo es un artista! El hombre comienza a cortar el pelo de Lyserg. Los puntiagudos mechones del cabello del chico vuelan por los aires, a toda velocidad. Paulo lo rebaja poco a poco, dejándolo corto y desordenado, con la frente despejada. Lyserg se mira al espejo, sorprendido. Lyserg: Luce como cuando era más pequeño... (sonríe) Me agrada, muchas gracias. Paulo: ¡Vuelvan cuando quieran! ¡Paulo los espera! Los chicos pagan y caminan con lentitud. Ambos lucen totalmente distintos a cómo llegaron. Reenah, notando que su hermano tiene algunos problemas, lo lleva a comprar ropa. La chica prueba distintos tipos de ropa en su hermano, hasta encontrar un conjunto que le acomoda. Compra una camisa azulada, con pequeños diseños de Spinda cubriéndola, y un pantalón burdeo. Por otro lado, Reenah compra una falda negra y una blusa de color crema, con una cinta negra que rodeará su cuello. Ambos salen del lugar, contentos. Mientras suben la cuesta rumbo al hostal, Lyserg se detiene, mirando a Reenah. La chica voltea, sorprendido. Lyserg: Gracias por todo hoy, creo que... necesitaba distraerme. Reenah: (sonríe) Lo supuse. No te preocupes, para eso estoy. Aunque te moleste a veces... te quiero mucho, Ly. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió? Lyserg: Lo sé, Ree. Yo a ti. Eres una gran hermana... Pero tranquila, lo solucionaré. No hay problema. No hablemos de eso... Reenah: Está bien, Ly. Ven, vamos al hostal. Ya no aguanto el dolor de mis pies. Lyserg: (se echa a correr) ¡Llegaré antes! Reenah: ¡Hey, no es justo! El par de hermanos corre rumbo al hostal, despertando al Herdier que duerme en la entrada. Este les ladra un poco, pero al reconocerlos, los deja pasar. Los chicos entran al hostal, acelerados. Al llegar a la recepción lo ven. Está de pie, junto al mostrador, hablando con la Sra. Whitehill. Luce más alto, pero su pelo rubio es el de siempre. Brilla como los rayos del sol, con tintes dorados. Reenah: (sorprendida) ''Tyler, eres tú... '''Tyler:' (voltea) ¿Ree? El chico observa al par de hermanos. Lleva aun un parche en su ojo y luce exhausto. Pero es él. Tyler ha regresado. Reenah y Lyserg sonríe, con tranquilidad. Conversaciones en Celestic 2 de Octubre, 16:29 hrs - Primavera. Los chicos encuentran a Tyler en la recepción del hostal, sorprendidos. Con alegría se abalanzan sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza, Reenah y Lyserg por igual. El chico ríe y los abraza de vuelta, con cariño. Tyler: (alegre) Tiempo sin verlos, chicos. Lyserg: ¡Demasiado! ¡Ha pasado más de un mes, Ty! (ve el ojo de Tyler) ¿Estás bien? ¿qué sucedió? Tyler: (sonríe) Sí, no te preocupes. Fue una simple pelea. Veo que ustedes han cambiado un poco. (mira a Reenah) Me gusta tu cabello, Ree. Reenah: (sonriente) ¡Siempre te fijas en mí! jij Pero gracias, es lindo que lo notes. Tyler: (se sonroja) ¡No es eso, es que es distinto! Lyserg: (ríe) Siempre es igual. Tyler: ¿Y qué tal todo? (se le ocurre una idea) ¿Vamos a la terraza? Compré unas bebidas de camino acá. Comamos algo y charlemos un poco. Reenah: ¡Sí, me parece! ¡Hay que ponerse al día! Lyserg: Vamos, chicos... (camina un poco) Espera, Ree. ¿Te molesta si invito a Rika? Tyler: (confundido) ¿Quién es Rika? Reenah: Es una chica muy seria, de cabello negro y largo. Usa un moño bonito, es fácil distinguirla por eso... Tyler: ¿La chica con rostro despreocupado? Creo que sé quién es... No creo que le agrade, no es muy buena para hablar... Lyserg: ¡Ella misma! No se pierde nada con intentar, ¿cierto? Reenah: (pensativa) ¡Sí, tienes razón! Si te agrada, dile. Nosotros iremos a la terraza. Los esperamos allá. Lyserg: (asiente) Sí, no se preocupen. Lyserg pregunta por la habitación de la chica y recorre el hostal, hasta llegar a la habitación 12A. Respira profundo, algo nervioso. No sabe por qué, pero quiere verla. Golpea la puerta con suavidad, esperando que ella escuchara. Unos segundos después, la puerta se entre abre. Rika: (sin salir, asomándose un poco) ¿Eres tan stalker como para buscar en qué cuarto me hospedo? Lyserg: ¡'''Da igual eso! ¿Por qué no saludas como la gente normal? (respira profundamente) En fin, ¿puedo hablar contigo? '''Rika: (abre la puerta totalmente) Ya estás hablándome, idiota. Dime qué necesit... La chica se detiene. Al ver a Lyserg con un nuevo corte de pelo se sorprende, sonrojándose un poco. Le gusta cómo se ve, pero es incapaz de reconocerlo. Desvía la mirada y entra a la habitación, ocultando su rostro. Rika: (voltea) Entra, estoy en medio de algo importante. Lyserg: (con algo de timidez) Sí, sí... El chico entra, con lentitud. La habitación está ordenada, como si no hubiese sido utilizada por nadie. En una pequeña mesa hay un costurero, un poco de tela, hilos y agujas. A un costado de la cama duerme Sylveon, que no parece despertarse por los ruidos de Lyserg y Rika. Lyserg: (algo sorprendido) ¿Estás arreglando tu ropa? Rika: No, Looserg. (algo avergonzada) Es... es secreto. Lyserg: (mira al suelo y ve un moño tirado, que recoge) Creo que se te cayó esto. Es muy bonito... Rika se lo quita de inmediato, sonrojada. Toma todas sus cosas y las cubre con una pequeña manta de color rojizo, escondiéndolas. Rika: (avergonzada) ¡No te metas con mis cosas, ya te dije que es secreto! De cualquier forma, ¿a qué vienes? Lyserg: (apenado) Disculpa... Mi hermana, un amigo y yo iremos a comer algo a la terraza. Quería saber si querías ir y charlar un poco. Rika: (sin entender qué sucede) ¿Por qué me invitas? Lyserg: Ayer ayudaste a Kirlia, pensé que sería una buena muestra de agradecimiento.... (se rasca la cabeza) Realmente, creí que podrías estar aburrida. Rika: (avergonzada) ¡No, no pienses estupideces! Estoy ocupada... (voltea la mirada) Pero... gr-gracias... por... el... gesto. Lyserg: (va hacia la puerta) Está bien... No perdía nada con intentarlo. ¡Disfruta tus cosas, Rika! Lyserg sale por la puerta, pero Rika lo sigue al pasillo, en un impulso descontrolado. Con algo de timidez, lo llama. Rika: ¡Hey! Lyserg... Lyserg: (sorprendido, la chica nunca lo había llamado por su nombre) ¿Qué sucede? Rika: ¿Te inscribiste en el torneo? Lyserg: (sonríe) Sí, Reenah y yo lo hicimos. Así que todos seremos rivales, jaja. Rika: Genial, podré barrer el piso contigo en una competencia oficial (ríe) Por cierto... (con algo de timidez) Mañana a las 19 hrs es la inauguración del Torneo, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? Quiero decir, tu hermana, tú y yo... Lyserg: (sonrojado) Eh, sí, sí. Allí estaré... no te preocupes... ¿Nos juntamos en la entrada del Estadio? Rika: Sí, genial. ¡No llegues tarde, Looserg! (cierra la puerta con fuerza, pero la abre rápidamente) Por cierto... me gusta cómo quedó tu cabello. Lyserg: (se sonroja demasiado, pero no responde, debido a la sorpresa) ... Rika, sonrojada también, entra a la habitación y cierra de una vez por todas. Lyserg respira, aliviado. Algo en la chica lo hace sentir incómodo, pero a la vez muy interesado. Es complejo y difícil de explicar. Además, esos pequeños cambios en su actitud le parecen muy tiernos. O al menos destacan infinitamente entre el resto de sus actitudes burlescas. El chico camina hacia la terraza, pensando en ello. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Rika, la chica trabaja, algo distraída y aun sonrojada, con sus telas diseñando unos moños para sus Pokémon. Una pequeña sonrisa embarga su rostro, sin entender por qué. Llegando a la terraza, Lyserg observa a su hermana y a Tyler sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Tienen bebidas, papitas y distintos snacks. Ambos charlan y ríen. El chico se acerca y se sienta con ellos. Reenah le sirve un vaso de gaseosa y comienzan a conversar. Aun así, de inmediato, Reenah le entrega $3000 Pokédolares a Tyler. Lyserg: (confundido) ¿Eso por qué fue? Tyler: Apostamos sobre si podrías traer a la chica hasta acá. Yo dije que no, Reenah te tuvo más fe. Reenah: (enfadada) ¡Estuvieron charlando y luchando ayer! ¡Pensé que funcionaría! Lyserg: No saben cuánto los detesto. Los chicos ríen y continúan charlando. Tyler les cuenta sobre algunas de sus aventuras y saca su estuche de medallas. Tyler: (enseñando su estuche con medallas) Miren, chicos. Conseguí la medalla Bosque de Gardenia... Lyserg: (saca el suyo) Yo tengo la medalla Ciénaga. No hemos avanzado tanto, jajaj. Reenah: (saca su caja de cintas) ¡Ta-daaa! ¡Yo tengo una Cinta ya! Tyler: (sorprendido) ¿En serio? ¡asombroso! Mamá dijo que participarías, pero no sabía que habías ganado. Reenah: (sonríe) Sí, la conseguí. ¿Has estado viviendo en una cueva o qué, Ty? Tyler: (recordando cosas) Objetivamente, sí, viví en una unos días jajaja. Pero no, últimamente he estado desconectado de todo. He entrenado muy duramente estos días... Lyserg: Me imagino. Aunque al menos podrías contestar las llamadas, nos tenías preocupado. Reenah: ¡Es cierto! ¡No sabíamos nada de ti! Tyler: Lo lamento mucho. Estaré más presente en el futuro, jaja. Lyserg: (algo preocupado) Es que han sucedido muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Pensamos que te había sucedido algo. Tyler: (con sorpresa) ¿Qué? Reenah y Lyserg comienzan a relatarle las distintas cosas que han sucedido. Le cuentan a fondo los sucedido en la Mansión Pokémon y el Sr. Backlot, junto a los hechos de Ciudad Eterna. Le hablan de lo que Marco y Ciela vivieron. Tyler: No puede ser... Yo... no sabía que había ocurrido tanto. Lamento preocuparlos, chicos... También me han sucedido algunas cosas. Luché contra Hunter Shadow, Ree. ¿Lo recuerdas? Reenah: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? ¿Ese desgraciado? Tyler: (asiente) Sí, quería cazar a un Gligar en la ruta 206. Me derrotó aprovechándose de que había una chica allí. Pero con la ayuda de Staravia y Rhyhorn pudimos detenerlo. Afortunadamente, fue arrestado. Lyserg: (asombrado) ¡Eso es increíble, Ty! ¡Tu fuerza ha crecido muchísimo entonces! Tyler: No lo sé, eso habrá que comprobarlo en el Torneo. Por cierto, ¿tu mejor amiga logró convertirse en Líder de Gimnasio? Oí que Veilstone tenía un nuevo líder. Lyserg: (algo desanimado) Sí, lo consiguió. Fue... fue genial. Reenah observa a Lyserg, entendiendo finalmente todo lo que sucedía. Lyserg tuvo un problema con Maylene. Intentando cambiar el tema, ella comenzó a contarle a Tyler sobre los Concursos y los amigos que había hecho. Le habló mucho de Alex y de lo genial que es. Reenah: Pero eso, es muy triste que se fuera. La extraño demasiado. Tyler: (ríe) Hablas mucho de ella, Ree. Es como si la amaras o algo. Reenah: (sonrojada) N-no, no es eso... Es... es mi mejor amiga. Tyler: Lo sé, sólo era una broma... Reenah ríe, algo incómoda. No sabe si contarle o no a Tyler, o al menos siente que no es el momento. Lyserg cambia el tema hablando de algunos de sus Pokémon. Lyserg: Mienfoo ha crecido mucho, te sorprenderá. Y tengo un Mudkip, es muy juguetón. Tyler: Yo tengo algunas sorpresas que enseñarles mañana, jeje. (se levanta) He mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Lyserg. Espero enfrentarme a ti y demostrarlo. Lyserg: (sorprendido) Nosotros hemos aprendido muchos trucos nuevos, aunque creo que... (mira a Reenah) Estás desafiando al rival incorrecto. Esta chica... (revuelve el pelo de Reenah) dará sorpresas, de seguro. Tyler: ¿También participarás, Ree? Reenah: (asiente) Sí. Pero creo que Lyserg me tiene mucha fe, jaja. Tyler: Entonces es un desafío para ambos. ¡Los derrotaré a todos y llegaré a la cima! Lyserg: A todo esto, Tyler. Tu mamá nos dijo que fueras a verlos más seguido. Tyler: Pensándolo bien, he hablado muy poco con ella estos días. Debe estar preocupada... No quiero que vea mi ojo así. Reenah: (preocupada) ''¿Qué fue lo que pasó? '''Tyler:' (suspira) Me avergüenza contarlo, pero... somos amigos, no tengo que preocuparme más por esto. Me encontré con mi padre... Lyserg: Espera eso, tu mamá nos dijo que venías al Torneo para enfrentarlo. Pero... ¿qué pasó? Tyler: Lo reté a un combate, pero se negó. Quiso que enfrentara a su pupilo, Eliot. Él me superó enormemente... Pero comenzó a llover y se canceló el combate. Mi padre me insultó mucho, a mí y a mi familia. Me enfurecí y le di un puñetazo... Reenah: (apenada) Ty, lo lamento... Tyler: En respuesta, él me golpeó de vuelta. Me pegó en la boca y el ojo. Llevo ya unos días así. Al menos ahora sólo tengo la marca, sin hinchazón ni nada, pero según la enfermera en un par de días debería absorberse del todo la sangre. Lyserg: (molesto) Sé que no debiste golpearlo en primer lugar, pero... No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es capaz de hacerte eso? Tyler: (sonríe) Relájate, Ly. Agradezco la preocupación, pero estoy tratando de no pensar en eso... Conocí a alguien que me devolvió la confianza. No dejaré más que mi padre influya en mi vida. Dejaré de usar su apellido, incluso. Reenah: (aunque le apena la situación, sonríe) Al menos puedes ver el lado positivo de todo esto. De cualquier forma, tu padre no se merece al hijo que tiene. Eres genial, Ty. Tyler: (se sonroja y llora lágrimas de emoción) ¡Ree, siempre logras llegar a mi corazón! Reenah: Deja eso. Lyserg: (pensativo) Entonces, ¿desde ahora serás Tyler Raymond? Tyler: (asiente) Sí, el apellido de mi madre y de mis abuelos. Es una manera de honrarlos y de alejarme del legado de Palmer Excells. Reenah: ¡Eso es genial! ¡Suena muy bien, Ty! Tyler: Gracias, chicos. Sabía que podía contar con su apoyo... Lyserg: ¿Y quién es esa persona que te ayudó a entrenar? Tyler: (ríe) No les diré. Mañana se los presentaré, jeje. Reenah: ¡Qué pesadooo! Los chicos rieron y continuaron con su charla. La noche llegó, prontamente. El torneo comenzaría al día siguiente, así que se acostaron temprano. 2 de Octubre, 23:16 hrs - Primavera. Lyserg salió de la habitación, rumbo a la terraza. Tomó su PokéGear y llamó a Maylene. La chica no tardó en contestar. Lyserg: ¿Aló? ¿Hola? Maylene: (con una voz suave) Hola, Ly... Lyserg quería con todas sus fuerzas disculparse y explicarle a Maylene lo sucedido el día anterior, pero no podía. Ser tan directo no era la solución en ocasiones. Lyserg: '''¿Cómo estuvo tu día? '''Maylene: (sorprendida) Bien, muy calmado. No tuve ningún retador hoy, así que me dediqué a entrenar con Jo y Liv. Su Crabrawler es pequeño, pero muy fuerte. Lyserg: Qué increíble. Me gustaría luchar contra ellos en algún futuro cercano, jaja. Maylene: Sería genial. Las prácticas junto a ti eran... (se sonroja) Eran las mejores. Pero, en fin, ¿qué tal tu día? Lyserg: Estuvo genial. Reenah y yo nos inscribimos al fin para el Torneo... Comenzará mañana, jaja. Y, mira... (toma una foto y se la envía a la chica) Ve la foto que te envié. Maylene: (revisa las fotos de su PokéGear y ve el corte de pelo de Lyserg) Ly, cortaste... cortaste tu cabello... Lyserg: ¿Te gusta? Maylene: (sorprendida) Sí... Me recuerda tanto a ti de pequeño. Me gusta cómo se ve así... Lyserg: (ríe) Sabía que te gustaría. Quería sorprenderte un poco... Hace mucho tiempo que no cambiaba mi pelo, jaja. Maylene: (emocionada) Lo hiciste, de verdad. Ay, me encantas. Lyserg: (sonrojado) Hey, eso... eso es muy dulce... Oye, quería disculparme por lo de ayer. No debí gritarte, no quise hacerlo. Pero, ¿me dejas explicarte qué sucedió? Maylene: (cambia el tono de su voz a uno más serio) Ly, anoche me molesté muchísimo por eso. Creo que también te debo una disculpa porque ni siquiera te dejé explicar lo que pasaba... Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, bajo ninguna circunstancia. No quiero que mi novio me grite. No lo toleraré... Lyserg: (apenado) Lo sé, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Han sucedido muchas cosas, Lene. En resumen, Marco y Ciela fueron atacados por el Equipo Galaxia en Eterna. Reenah y yo nos preocupamos mucho y decidimos llamar a Alex y a Aston, para decirles que tuvieran cuidado. Maylene: (sorprendida) ¿Ellos están bien? Supe del incidente en Eterna, los líderes nos reuniremos pronto para discutir el tema... De cualquier forma, ¿cómo se relaciona eso con que me gritaras, Lyserg? Lyserg: Ellos están a salvo, al menos. No sé mucho del tema, a decir verdad... Pero, ¡Ay, es culpa de Aston! Reenah me pidió que hablara yo con él porque ella aun está avergonzada por la sucedido hace unos días. Él no sabía que Ree es lesbiana y se siente algo traicionado... Es un imbécil. Maylene: ¿Por qué se siente traicionado? Lyserg: No sé, dijo que Ree debió contarle. Me molestó demasiado. No quiero que Ree sufra o se sienta mal porque le gusta Alex. Son sus procesos y sus decisiones. Me enfurecí cuando Aston empezó a decir estupideces. Le grité y le corté la llamada. Luego me llamaste tú y contesté pensando que era él... Perdón, fue un enorme malentendido... Maylene: Oh, no sabía que eso había pasado... Lamento que todo terminara así y que él fuera tan tonto. De cualquier forma, creo que hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera. (hace una pausa) Sólo, no sé, ten cuidado. Revisa al menos quién te llama. Estar enojado no te da el derecho a ser un idiota, Lyserg. Lyserg: (se lleva la mano a la cara) Lo sé, Lene. Perdóname, de verdad... No quiero que esto se convierta en un tema tan serio y que nos afecte a ambos. Maylene: (ríe) No seas tonto. Aun te amo, Ly. Me molestó mucho anoche, pero estoy mejor. Ya pasó, Lyserg. Y me alegra que cuides a tu hermana. Lyserg: (sorprendido) ¿Sí? Maylene: Sí, pero insisto. No seas un idiota nuevamente. Lyserg: (llorando) ¡Gracias! Estaba muy preocupado... De verdad, pensé que me odiabas. Maylene: (apenada) No seas tonto. Nos conocemos hace 10 años, no te dejaría de hablar por esto. Te amo, Ly. Lyserg: Yo a ti, Lene. Mucho, mucho. Maylene: (muy contenta) Me alegra oírlo, Jiji. Pero ya, basta de coquetería cursi. ¿Mañana empieza el Torneo o no? Lyserg: ¡Sí, mañana mismo! Participaré con todos mis Pokémon, incluido Kirlia! Maylene: Genial, hazlo mejorar mucho. ¡Y ve a dormir, mañana tienes mucho que hacer! Te quiero mucho, buenas noches. Lyserg: Sí, Lene. Buenas noches, te quiero más. Maylene: Jiji. Lyserg cuelga y escucha una pequeña risita en su espalda. Al voltear nota que Reenah estaba allí, riéndose de la forma en que hablaba con Maylene. Reenah: Son muy cursis cuando se lo proponen, jajaja. Lyserg: (sorprendido) ¿Ree, qué haces acá? Reenah: (con sus manos en la espalda) Estaba algo preocupada por ti. Noté que saliste de la habitación e iba a preguntarte qué pasaba, pero comenzaste a hablar con Maylene. Lyserg:'' (preocupado)'' ¿Cuánto oíste? Reenah: Casi todo. Estaba algo nerviosa porque pensé que tenían un problema. (agacha la cabeza) Lamento que lo que te pedí ocasionara un drama así, Aston es un imbécil cuando quiere serlo. Lyserg: No quería que te enteraras de eso. Pensé que te deprimiría o algo... Sólo quiero que estés bien, Ree. Reenah: (abraza a Lyserg) A veces siento que no te doy las gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. Lyserg: (sorprendido) No es necesario, tú siempre estás para mí. Gracias, hermanita. Reenah: (sonríe) ''No hay de qué. Y sobre Aston, en serio, no te preocupes. Llevo un tiempo lidiando con esto, con las consecuencias que podría tener. Si te soy sincera, tengo miedo... Aston era una de esas personas que me aterraba que pudiera enterarse, pero sucedió. Da igual lo que pase, da igual si le molesta o si se enoja. Así es como soy, esto es lo que soy. Y, por sobre todo, sé que te tengo a ti para apoyarme. Lo que tenemos Alex y yo es muy lindo, pero también es frágil. Aunque todo esté mal, tú estarás ahí. Y es lo que más me ayuda. Poco a poco iré soltándome, liberando esto... '''Lyserg': (algo conmovido) Así será, Ree. Eres única... Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos. Reenah: Lo sé, Ly. (sonríe) Tú y Maylene sonaban mejor, ¿está todo bien? Lyserg: Sí, ahora sí. Espero no arruinarlo de nuevo. Aunque si te soy sincero, sólo deseo verla... y abrazarla un poco. Ha sucedido mucho en poco tiempo... Reenah: Sí... El incidente en el estanque, lo que sucedió con Clara... Y ahora esto, la discusión. ¿estarán bien? Lyserg: Eso espero, Ree... A momentos tengo mucho miedo. La extraño bastante... No sólo es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga y una de las personas en que más confío... Pero... Reenah: ¿Pero qué? Lyserg: Me da miedo que la distancia nos haga daño. Conocer nuevas personas, experimentar otras cosas... Es difícil. No llevamos ni un mes juntos y quién sabe cuándo nos volvamos a ver. Reenah: (pensativa) Es cierto, pero... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Lyserg: ¿Qué cosa? Reenah: Cuando Clara te besó, ¿sentiste algo? Además de culpa, claro. Onda, algo positivo. Lyserg: Realmente, sí... Fue lindo y tierno. Distinto, creo. No es igual a los besos de Maylene. No es que sea mejor, pero tampoco es peor. Es diferente... Clara es muy bonita y bastante amable. Me trata muy bien, jaja. Pero no puedo evitar compararla con Maylene. No sé si sea justo o no, pero no hay manera de que ella supere lo que siento por Lene... Reenah: (con un rostro de tranquilidad) Entiendo, entiendo... Necesitaba saberlo. Tal vez, con el tiempo, ambos descubramos qué es realmente lo que queremos... Aun así, sé feliz. Y trata de disfrutar lo que Maylene y tú tienen. Si algo sucede, estaré para ti... Sólo confía en mí, Ly. Lyserg: Sí, Ree... Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora. La chica se acerca al balcón y mira con atención. Reenah tiene los ojos perdidos en los árboles de la ciudad. Mira las luces de los faroles y a los Pokémon que pululan en la noche. Algo en ella se ha abstraido totalmente del mundo. Lyserg no sabe qué es, pero disfruta el momento. La chica, de pronto, le extiende una lata de cerveza. Lyserg: (sorprendido) ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Reenah: La señora del hostal las vende, pero a escondidas. (ríe) Nunca he probado una, ¿y tú? Lyserg: (algo nervioso) Una que otra vez, en casas de amigos... Pero no suelo beberlas. Reenah: (ríe) Pensé que eras menos arriesgado. (rompe el sello de la lata) ¿La bebemos? Tengo tres, si las compartimos duran menos. Lyserg: (ríe, con fuerza) No esperaba que hicieras esto. Pero ya, tomemos. Había que hacer esto en algún momento. Ambos chicos beben, compartiendo la lata. Se sientan y platican. Ríen y hablan de sí mismos y de los que sienten. Reenah le cuenta a Lyserg sobre Jenny, la primera chica con la que estuvo. El chico se sorprende, pues no esperaba que eso hubiese sucedido. Él le cuenta cómo ha sido todo con Maylene. Su primer beso, su primera vez. La experiencia de querer al otro y de sentirse dentro, uno solo con el cuerpo de un ser amado. Ambos beben y ríen. Reenah le cuenta cómo fue tener sexo con Alex, que era totalmente virgen, y Lyserg estalla en carcajadas. Al chico le cuesta pensar a su hermana y una de sus mejores amigas en aquello. Aun así, la escucha con atención, disfrutando la plática. Lyserg: (algo embriagado) ''Gracias por esto, Ree... La noche de hoy es una de las que más recordaré. Mañana usaré el polerón que me regalaste, jaja. '''Reenah:' (risueña) No digas cursilerías, no soy Maylene, jaja. Pero ya, sí, te lo concedo. Ha sido lindo. ¡Y úsalo! ¡Lo compré para eso! Lyserg: Lo haré, no lo dudes... (suspira, empujando su cabeza contra la pared y apoyándola con calma) Siento que, a pesar de todo, las cosas saldrán bien, Reenah. Reenah: Siento lo mismo. Lyserg... (se detiene) Lyserg: ¿Qué pasa? Reenah: Gracias por cuidarme y no abandonarme nunca. (sonríe) No sé si ya te lo había dicho, pero el que me rescataras de Whiscash fue muy significativo. Gracias por salvarme y perdón por darte tantos problemas. Yo... Lyserg: No es necesario que te disculpes, Reenah. Soy tu hermano, siempre estaré ahí para ti. No sé qué haría si te sucede algo. Lo que sucedió aquel día fue un accidente... (sonríe) Lo importante es que ahora estás bien... (bebe un sorbo de cerveza) Y que podemos disfrutar de esto, jaja. Reenah: Lo sé, es lo mejor... Gracias, Ly. Te quiero... Lyserg: Yo a ti, Ree. Ambos ríen. La cerveza y el alcohol los hace hablar demás. Ambos ríen, con torpeza. Su relación, su amistad, nunca había estado tan bien. Lyserg: (ríe) Qué lastima que Tyler se perdiera de esto. Reenah: Na, es mejor. No quiero tener que explicarle todaaaa mi vida sentimental. Pero por fa, haz que entienda que no es mi tipo. Quiero decir, los hombres... no son mi tipo, jajaja. Lyserg: (ríe) Te lo sacaré de encima cuando sea necesario, no te preocupes. Pero, de cualquier forma, deberías contarle en algún momento... (pensativo) Aunque sería mejor si omites el hecho de que tuviste sexo en su casa. Reenah: (ríe) JAJAJAJA CAMBIEMOS DE TEMA. Ten, pon algo de música... Lyserg: No te quejes si no te gusta lo que pongo. Los chicos ríen y siguen charlando. Con el PokéGear, Lyserg y Maylene colocan algunas canciones. Escuchan a las Woah! Bats!, que tantos recuerdos lindos le traen a Reenah, y a Clash at Demonhead, la banda que Lyserg ama. Por petición de la chica escuchan Saffron Ska Paradise Orchestra, un grupo que le encanta. Finalmente, acaban con la banda de los Dusk Musician of the Village Bridge, con su enka y beatbox. Una guitarra que resuena, en la acústica, regalando tranquilidad con la cada cuerda. Sumado a ello, cada uno disfruta a su manera, del paisaje, las estrellas, el cielo y la experiencia en sí. Nada podría romper aquella calma, la paz que tienen para sí. La noche de Celestic avanza, a paso lento. Se vienen días difíciles, pero cargados de energía y pasión. El Torneo de los Guardianes está por comenzar. CONTINUARÁ... Ending thumb|center|200 px Personajes *Lyserg Masters Irving *Reenah Masters Irving *Tyler Raymond Excells *Rika Spencer Lisbon *Maylene Anderson Gardner *Marco Phoenix Foster *Ciela Dartel Brody *Aston Ulric Campino *Sra. Cassandra Whitehill (dueña del hostal) *Chico amable sin nombre porque no lo merece. *¡Paaaaaulo, el gran estilista! *Cyrus Munzer LeGrand *Pluto *Jupiter *Equipo Galaxia Pokémon *Bubbles *Perdón por hacer el capítulo tan poco de Pokémon. El plan comienza 2 de Octubre, 20:05 hrs - Primavera. En algún lugar de Veilstone, Cyrus Munzer, el líder del Equipo Galaxia, observa los monitores del cuarto de control. Ve cómo el Profesor Rowan está atado a una silla, tras ser golpeado duramente por un par de reclutas. En otra pantalla, observa a un escuadrón que entra por el hangar principal. De pronto, una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos y descuida su atención. Es Pluto, el segundo al mando del Equipo Galaxia. Es un hombre bajo, de pelo cano, que usa lentes y una bata de laboratorio. Pluto: ¿Sigue sin cooperar? Cyrus: Pronto se quebrará su espíritu y accederá a ayudar. Lamento hacerle esto, fue mi profesor en la Universidad. Pero si no coopera... Es lo que debemos hacer. Pluto: (limpia sus lentes) Rowan es un magnífico investigador. Siempre lo he envidiado. Tiene un don natural, ¿sabes? De cualquier forma, tendrá que ayudar. Su conocimiento, sumado al mío y al de mi equipo, concretará tu plan. Cyrus: Lo sé, Santi. Con su ayuda conseguiremos todo lo que deseamos. Pluto: (ríe) No me digas Santi. Santiago era el humano que vivía en torno a sus emociones, a sus pasiones más mundanas. Soy Pluto, uno de hombres destinados a crear el nuevo mundo. Junto a ti, Helio. Cyrus: (asiente) Está bien, Pluto. Lo tendré presente. Pero, ¿por qué estás acá? ¿Tienes alguna actualización que notificarme? Pluto: Sí. (toma una carpeta y la abre) Desencriptamos gran parte de la información de Walror Backlot. Ese idiota pensaba que sus trucos servirían para mantenernos alejados, pero no sirvió de nada. El proyecto "COLOSO" está en marcha. Saturn está de camino. Cyrus: (sonríe) Me alegra oírlo. Tras tantas bajas y problemas, una victoria es buena. ¿Seguro que no quieres organizarlo tú? Saturn es un hombre de confianza, pero es siempre fue tu proyecto personal. Pluto: (ríe) Quiero al rey, no a sus alfiles. Saturn es el más indicado para la misión. Él y Lalandé lo harán bien. Además, tengo otros planes. Cyrus: (sorprendido) ¿Sí? ¿Se puede saber cuáles son? Pluto: Quiero investigar la Montaña Stark. Los estudios del magma y la formación del lugar indican la presencia de una poderoso Pokémon en su interior. Con la fuerza y brutalidad del Coloso y el enorme potencial energético de Heatran, tal vez podamos encontrar el orbe perdido. Cyrus: Esos orbes, tan vitales, pero tan inalcanzables. (observa las pantallas, que muestran imágenes de Ciudad Celestic) ''Allí descansa uno, pero, ¿el otro? ¿dónde se esconde? '''Pluto:' (se arregla las gafas) ''Lo averiguaremos, querido amigo. La diosa fortuna ha sido poco amable con nosotros, pero con la ayuda de esos Pokémon podremos conseguirlo, estoy seguro. Le daremos una vuelta al tablero. Cyrus sonríe en silencio. Las palabras de Pluto siempre son las correctas. Con un leve movimiento, apaga el monitor y la imagen de Rowan desaparece. Munzer voltea y camina hasta un escritorio, donde comienza a escribir una nota con tinta y papel. '''Pluto:' (se acerca) ''¿Tengo su permiso, General Helio? '''Cyrus:' (voltea y le entrega la nota) ''Mi querido amigo, toda decisión que sea en beneficio del Equipo está permitida, sobretodo de tu parte. Confío en tu criterio. Haz lo que debas. Lleva esto a Callisto y al Escuadrón Sigma, ellos podrán acompañarte. Espero que tengan éxito... Ante cualquier situación inesperada, avísame, por favor. '''Pluto:' (recibe la nota, pero la devuelve) Gracias, Helio, pero iré solo. Me tomaré un par de días para seguir investigando algunas cosas y me reuniré con Saturn cuando su misión haya acabado. Atlas o Lalande y sus escuadrones me acompañarán, ¿te parece? Cyrus: (confundido) Pensé que querrías ir ahora mismo, pero sí, está bien. Pluto: No hay problema, no quiero apresurarme más de la cuenta. Cada cálculo debe ser milimétrico. No te decepcionaremos... (mira hacia la entrada del lugar) Por cierto, creo que alguien quiere hablarte. En la entrada de la habitación, la Comandante Jupiter espera el momento adecuado para llamar la atención de Helio. Viste su uniforme tradicional y lleva el cabello tomado. Con un suave gesto, el General la invita a pasar. Cyrus: Jupiter, volviste. Repórtate. Jupiter: (con tono respetuoso) Sí, General Helio. La misión en Eterna resultó a la perfección. El ataque al Centro Pokémon, en conjunto con nuestras conexiones con el Museo de Eterna, permitieron la obtención de 6 reliquias. Cyrus: ¿6 ya? Es perfecto, mejor de lo esperado. Necesitaremos esas tablas en el futuro. Aun debemos estudiarlas, pero es evidente que el misterio de los Pokémon Legendarios rebosa en ellas. ¿Eso es todo? Jupiter: ¡Serán estudiadas, señor! Pero no, no es todo. Hay un problema que debo reportar... Cyrus: (con curiosidad) ¿Qué pasa? Jupiter vacila, pero Pluto vocifera con fuerza, pidiéndole que hable ya. Pluto: ¡Helio no tiene tiempo que perder, Jupiter! ¡Apresúrate! Jupiter: (molesta, sin ganas de que aquel anciano le dé órdenes) Sí... Lo que sucedió es que un chico, Marco Phoenix, el que trabajaba con el Profesor Rowan, se interpuso. Le arrebaté una reliquia a la fuerza. Además, descubrió la conexión entre el Director del Museo y la desaparición de Rowan. Cyrus: Eso no es bueno... Tenemos que silenciar a Misaki de alguna form... Jupiter: (con rapidez) ''Ya me encargué de eso, señor. Lo asesiné aquella tarde. Su lealtad se vio comprometida y trató de chantajearme. Incluso lo insultó a usted... '''Cyrus:' (sorprendido) ¿Qué hiciste qué? No debiste tomar esa decisión en solitario, Jupiter. ¡Nos pudiste poner en riesgo a todos! Jupiter: (con voz baja, pero firme) Lo sé, señor. Pero de cualquier forma, que se nos vincule con un asesinato no es peor que la filtración de información más importante. El mundo no entiende nuestra meta... Misaki debía morir, sin importar qué. Pluto: (limpia sus anteojos y vuelve a ponerlos en su rostro) Tiene razón, Helio. Cyrus: ¿De qué hablas, Pluto? Pluto: El tipo era un riesgo para nosotros. Si no es útil, ¿para qué lo tenemos? Ciertamente, era una pieza útil, pero el que fuera expuesto le hizo perder su valor. Era... desechable. (aplaude) Hiciste bien, Comandante Jupiter. Me alegra que seas capaz de tanto. Cyrus: (presiona su frente) Está bien, tienes razón, Pluto. (a Jupiter) Comandante Jupiter, no apruebo del todo tu decisión, pero respeto tu criterio. Jupiter: (molesta por la aprobación de Pluto, pero algo más tranquila) Muchas... muchas gracias, señor. (a Cyrus) ''Tendré más cuidado en el futuro, General. Finalmente, quiero informar de la posibilidad de que Marco Phoenix tenga en su poder una o dos reliquias más. Revisé los archivos de comunicaciones con el Museo de Oreburgh y un cargamento iba a ser enviado a Eterna, pero fue pausado un par de días antes del incidente. '''Pluto:' ¿Antes de que Misaki muriera? Jupiter: Así es. Sospechamos que Phoenix tiene algo que ver en ello. Sabemos que obtuvo su pase de investigación en Oreburgh y que fue él quién entregó las piezas al Museo en primer lugar. Es posible que solicitara una pausa en el traslado al ver que las otras reliquias estaban "perdidas". Cyrus: Suena como un chico interesante. Habrá que seguirlo, entonces, y ver qué planea. ¿Conoces su actual ubicación? Jupiter: El último reporte que mis hombres hicieron dice que fue visto en el Centro Pokémon de la ruta 206, en compañía del Líder de Gimnasio, Roark Pierrick. Al parecer, ambos son amigos. Creemos que se dirigen a Orebugrh a revisar el cargamento del que hablamos antes. Pluto: (ríe) ''Es asombroso. Sabes toda la vida de ese muchacho. Marco tiene permisos para verlo. Asumo que son tablas, o al menos, algo importante. '''Jupiter:' (con un tono serio y cortante, sin mirar a Pluto) Sólo hago mi trabajo.'' (a Cyrus)'' General Helio, dados los antecedentes presentados, solicito permiso para llevar a cabo la misión de seguimiento a Marco Phoenix. Cyrus: (respira con calma) Permiso concedido. Tus éxitos y logros nos han beneficiado enormemente, Jupiter. Tienes mi autorización. Sigue a Marco y averigua qué trama. Pero te lo pido, sé cuidadosa. Aún eres la Comandante más novata y, aunque tus acciones te avalan, siempre puedes cometer un error. ¡Deja en alto el nombre del Equipo Galaxia! Jupiter: Gracias, señor. No lo decepcionaré. Cumpliré esta misión, cueste lo que cueste. Con su permiso, me retiro. Cyrus: Ve, no te preocupes. Jupiter agacha la cabeza y da la vuelta, pero de pronto, la voz de Pluto la detiene. Pluto: Espera, Jupiter. Tengo una misión que quiero que cumplas. Cyrus: ¿Cuál es esa misión, Pluto? Pluto: (con seriedad) Kouji Hollard, también conocido como Hunter Shadow, fue apresado hace un par de semanas. Quiero que lo rescates. Sus contactos con el bajo mundo nos pueden ser útiles. Jupiter: (mira a Cyrus, sin prestarle atención a Pluto) ¿Está de acuerdo con ello, señor? ¿Es buena idea mezclarnos con un delincuente reconocido? Cyrus: (niega con la cabeza) No del todo, pero entiendo que Pluto tendrá sus motivos. De cualquier forma, si crees que es más importante centrarse en las Reliquias, delega este trabajo a Io o Callisto. Tienes mi permiso para ello. Jupiter: (duda) ''Según me informó Io, su trabajo la tiene sumamente ocupada la próxima semana. Le pediré que me envíe sus cronogramas y le daremos inicio a la misión, ¿de acuerdo? Yo llevaré conmigo a Callisto. '''Pluto:' Entendido. Espero que esté a la altura. Jupiter: Confío en la aptitudes de mi Capitana, sé que ella podrá lograrlo. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro. Cyrus: Sí, ve. Buena suerte. Jupiter deja el lugar, con una señal de molestia en su rostro. La actitud de Pluto la irrita y le repugna. Aunque aun con todo, la chica ha sido capaz de utilizar como excusa los verdaderos detalles de la misión. Marco, Marco, Marco. Quiere besarlo nuevamente y acercarse a él. Verlo luchar nuevamente. Y sobretodo, encontrarse con Ciela. La destruirá por alejarla de su amor. Dejará que Io se encargue de liberar a Hunter Shadow, mientras ella toma las riendas en los asuntos realmente importantes. De pronto, un recluta se cruza en su camino, a toda velocidad. La chica lo mira con desdén, sin tomarlo en cuenta. Este entra a la sala de Cyrus, algo temeroso por el encuentro con Jupiter. Recluta: ¡Señor, solicito permiso para entregar la información que envió la Comandante Mars! Cyrus: ¡Entréguela de inmediato! Recluta: La Comandante dice que el Equipo está establecido en Celestic, tal como usted solicitó. Ella y los capitanes Deimos y Phobos, juntos a los escuadrones Gamma y Delta están esperando instrucciones. Cyrus: Estupendo. Retírate, por favor. El recluta asiente y se va, sin responder. Pluto: ¿Estás seguro de que esta operación irá bien? Cyrus: (asiente) Sí. Mars, Phobos y Deimos están trabajando encubiertos. Tanto la Comandante como sus Capitanes son excelentes. Además, llevaré a Kay. Es momento de ponerlo a prueba. Pluto: Querrás decir a Titan. (sonríe) ¿No piensas que le diste una oportunidad demasiado grande? Lo conociste hace poco más de una semana y ya lo uniste al escuadrón Alpha. Cyrus: Titan, Kay. No importa como lo llames. Y de verdad, no te preocupes, lo tuve muy en cuenta. Tuvimos una batalla y lo derroté... Incluso le causé algunas pesadillas. Pluto: (con sorpresa) No esperaba esos métodos de ti, pero bien, me alegra que tengas el control. Veamos qué puede conseguir ese mocoso. (respira profundamente) Sólo no te arriesgues... El pueblo estará lleno de poderosos entrenadores. Nuestro General no puede caer en este asalto. Cyrus: Pluto, lo he pensado bien y quiero estar allí. Será un golpe que hará temblar Sinnoh y necesito mostrarme allí. Confío en los miembros de mi equipo, ellos van a encargarse de todo. Pluto: ¿Quieres que yo vaya también? No deberías encargarte de esto tú, no tan personalmente. La obtención de aquel orbe será peligrosa. Cyrus: No te preocupes, Pluto, debo hacerlo yo. Enfócate en tus estudios en la Montaña Stark, estoy seguro de que lograrás grandes cosas. (con una gran sonrisa) Esta es mi misión. Haré lo que sea necesario para cumplir con nuestro objetivos. ¡Yo seré quién dirija esto desde el campo de batalla! En tan sólo unos días más obtendré una de las piezas más importantes de este rompecabezas. ¡El Equipo Galaxia está destinado a la gloria! Pluto sonríe al ver a Cyrus. Poco a poco los objetivos del Equipo Galaxia se aclaran. Un plan se está orquestando mientras Celestic duerme. ¿Qué sucederá en los próximos días? ¿El Equipo Galaxia arruinará todo? ¡Descúbranlo prontamente! ¡No olviden leer Lyserg Chronicles para más! Categoría:Episodio Categoría:Lyserg Chronicles